


Blessings Come in Sixths

by WiltingGirl



Category: Bleach
Genre: Coffee Shops, First Dates, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Past Drug Use, post-rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltingGirl/pseuds/WiltingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving rehab for his sixth time, Ichigo meets Grimmjow, who has just completed his first time. Grimmichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO. This was really personal for me to write. I was going through my old journals from rehab and it sparked a lot of memories and I felt like writing this story. Ichigo's little 'back story' is the same as my real life one (just replace his ex boyfriend with my ex girlfriend.) But yeah, I hope you enjoy this and I will only continue this if it's wanted.

"And how are you feeling today, Ichigo?" I almost rolled my eyes at the question but I didn't want to be rude. After all, it wasn't my therapist's fault, he was required to ask.

"Fine."  _Anxious_  would have been the truth but that would open up a whole new line of questioning that I wasn't down for.

"You know that's not what I need to hear." Ukitake gave me a warm smile and a small laugh.

I snorted. Of course I knew; it was my sixth time in the god forsaken facility and I wanted to leave. So I told him what he needed to hear to let me go.

"I'm feeling  _great_." I punctuated the phrase with as much sarcasm as I could.

"Whether that's true or not, I won't dwell on for too long. I've already had you sign your home contract, correct?"

Ah, the lovely 'home contract'. A packet of forms listing people you should no longer be in contact with, places you shouldn't go anymore, and triggering things you shouldn't do. I wasn't too peaved about any of the things on the list this time so I wasn't about to complain.

"Yeah. So when can I go?"

"Eager are we? That's completely understandable. Before I let you go I have to ask you the standard questions. I know you've heard them many times before, but please bear with me."

I leaned back in the chair and relaxed my body. "Alright, shoot."

"Any thoughts of suicide?" He didn't even have to use a checklist this time. I guess he had them memorized.

"No."

"Thoughts of hurting others?"

"Nope."

"Do you feel safe going home?"

"Yep."

"Thoughts of relapsing, or any plans to relapse?"

I laughed at that one, it was hard not to. "No, none at all." It was the truth.

My, again, soon to be ex-therapist nodded and opened my case folder and placed a document in front of me. "You know the drill, sign this form and you're no longer under our care."

I don't think I've ever picked up a pen that fast in my life. I signed my name with sloppy penmanship and dropped the writing utensil back onto the desk.

Ukitake folded his hands together and nodded at me. I could tell he was worried about me, but that's how he always is every time I come here. The therapist became sort of a second father figure to me.

"I trust that you'll take care of yourself this time, Ichigo." I was already getting up out of my seat and heading to the door when he spoke.

I turned back and offered him a smile. "Yeah, I'll try harder this time. I promise." Eh, I break promises all the time but something about that man always made me feel guilty and want to keep one for once.

"And don't let me see you back here ever again." Ukitake's voice was stern but not in a frightening way. It reminded me of how my mom used to be.  _Wait_ , maybe he was a mother figure to me rather than a father. Yeah, that sounds right.

I didn't have anything to say to that. It was kind of hard to come up with anything since he had said that same thing to me the last time I left rehab. I just went ahead and left the room and went down the hall which led me to the outside of the part of the building that held all of the therapist's offices; part C. The outside consisted of a parking lot with two basketball hoops that nobody really used since none of the patients really wanted to go to the front of the building in their spare time.

I walked the short distance to the main office, part A, and walked in to collect my things that the nurses had brought from storage and checked for me. Why they needed to check my bags when I was about to  _leave_ , I had no fucking idea. I said my goodbyes and slung my bag on my shoulder and carried my suitcase with my free hand. It was good to be a free man again. I didn't have to be woken up at six  _every_  morning by some over-enthusiastic nurse named Rangiku asking me to piss in a cup. I didn't have to be patted down in broad daylight just incase I stole something after we made a group trip to a store. No more group therapy that ended up just being one big cat fight.

Seriously, group therapy was a fucking trip. At first it was all feelings and life stories, but once you put men who have been living together in a facility in group therapy it all becomes drama. So and so took my stuff. This person looked at me wrong. That person keeps putting their ' _how many days it's been'_  tally marks overtop of mine on the coffee table. I swear that shit stressed me out more than it helped me.

But I didn't want to think about that right now. What I really wanted to do was grab a cab and go the fuck home, maybe even visit Karin and Yuzu later. I walked through the parking lot which wasn't fenced in (maybe it was meant to entice us and test if we would run away or not, kind of sick if you ask me) and stepped foot onto the sidewalk. I ran my fingers through my orange hair which I'm sure was brighter than when I first entered rehab. Everyone always told me that heroin made my hair look dull.

Apparently I wasn't the only guy around with bright hair because when I looked behind me to get one last good look at my old 'prison', I saw a head of blue hair. It had to be fake...right? I mean no one has blue hair like that naturally. But it seemed so weird for a man that looked like  _that_  to be dying his hair a soft, pastel blue color that somehow remained electric at the same time. The closer he walked to me the easier it was for me to get a good look at him. He was a good three inches taller than my 5'11. But the guy's height wasn't exactly as eye catching as his body. God damn was he gorgeous. Broad shoulders and a sculpted chest with a thin waist. I was silently wishing that he didn't have a shirt on so I could see the abs that I just  _knew_  were there.

It didn't even hit me that mister perfect over there was heading over to stand right next to me until I was face to face with him. He had a pissed off look on his face but I didn't care because his eyes were beautiful.

"You just get out too?"

_Holy shit that voice did things to me._

I nodded dumbly, blinking. "Yeah."

Now, it was normal for us to be in the same rehab and yet still never having seen each other. If there were too many people there, they would split us off into two separate housing units and group therapy times.

He grinned and crossed his arms. "What were you in for?"

Okay, I didn't care  _how_  hot this guy was, I wasn't about to start spewing my life story. I narrowed my eyes and took a step back. "I don't even know you."

He rolled his eyes at me and I glared. "I'm Grimmjow, what's your name?"

I repeated the name multiple times in my head because it was kind of strange and I needed to get used to it. "I'm Ichigo. And please, spare me the fruit comment."

 _Grimmjow_  snorted out a laugh. "No problem, kid. Now that we know each other, you wanna tell me more about yourself?"

Did he seriously think that an exchange of names meant that I would tell him something personal? Buy me a drink first, damn. "You're not gonna stop bothering me until I tell you, are you?"

The man wore a shit eating grin that was infuriating yet charming at the same time. "Not a chance."

I was beginning to lose grip on my suitcase so I decided to just sit it down on the sidewalk. It was windy and cold and I was getting tired of standing there. I sighed and decided to be bold.

"I'll tell you if you go on a date with me." Hey, you can't blame me. I had been locked up for four months without a man's touch and this guy had some serious bedroom eyes. Not that I couldn't have had sex with another patient, but none of the others interested me. Although Nnoitra  _insisted_  that I had a thing for him. Trust me, I didn't want to even come  _near_  mister meth-piano teeth. I just looked at him too much because he was so weird looking.

But I digress.

Grimmjow's eyebrow quirked; I could tell he was interested. "What if I'm not gay?"

"If you weren't you would have said no already." I don't like when guys play hard to get, so I wasn't having any of his bullshit.

He made a face that said 'good point' and shoved his hand into his pocket. "Well it's your lucky day, because I'm strictly dickly too."

I cracked a smile at how he put it.  _Fuck, he was so crudely charming._ "There's a coffee shop near here, we can share a cab if you want."

"Fuck the cab, I had my buddy drop off my car an hour before I got out."

I glanced to the parking lot and noticed that there was indeed a car that was far too nice to belong to any of the nurses. "If you had your car, why did you come over here to wait by the sidewalk?"

"I saw your orange hair and wanted to get a better look at you. That a problem?"

I shook my head, feeling strangely flattered. "Not at all."

…

Grimmjow ordered plain black coffee and didn't bother putting any sugar or cream in it. It didn't surprise me in the least, it just suited him. Maybe he always drank strong, black coffee. That would explain why he seemed so wired. It would make sense since the man drove like a maniac; I don't think he even  _cared_  what the speed limit was. But then again he had just left rehab as well and we weren't allowed to have caffeine (something about how it would mess with our heads; complete bullshit) so maybe he's just wired naturally.

I swivelled the straw in my iced coffee and studied Grimmjow's sour expression. So far he only seemed to have two facial expressions: pissed and excited. Excited being in the form of a giant smirk which showed off his impressive set of teeth. They were as white as can be so meth and crack were definitely off the list of his possible drug of choice.

"So, If you tell me what your poison was I'll tell you mine," I offered to the man giving me resting bitch face.

Grimmjow relaxed his shoulders and leaned against the table on his elbows. "Cocaine."

It didn't surprise me in the least. I just nodded my head knowingly and smiled. "I've never done that, what's it like?"

Grimmjow laughs at me and starts giving me that grin. "It's real fuckin' nice until it lands you in rehab. Made me feel like I could do anythin' and get away with it."

"So you're not like that naturally?" I was the one smirking now.

"More or less."  _Jesus christ on a crutch_ , he started giving me bedroom eyes again. Seriously, I'd never seen eyes that blue and expressive before.

Before I could go on and tell him about myself, he decided to keep talking.

"Let me guess about you. Smoked weed once, got caught, and your family begged you to go get  _clean_?"

I scowled. Did I really look that innocent?  _Whatever_ , I just rolled my eyes at him.

"No, dipshit. Heroin." I said it harshly to prove a point:  _don't assume shit about people._

The look of sheer surprise on his face was fucking  _priceless_. I should have taken a photo.

"Oh shit."  _Yeah, that's what I thought._  "Now I look like a complete asshole, don't I?"

"You're damn right you do." I took a sip of my coffee, feeling oddly pleased with myself.

"I bet you got some crazy stories." Grimmjow seemed to have recovered from his shock and it was replaced with curiosity. I didn't mind at all.

"Heroin doesn't exactly make you wanna go out and party. Most of the time I just stayed in bed fucked up out of my mind. The only story I have isn't exactly a fun one." I knew that my tone had gotten softer at the end, but I couldn't help it. Memories hurt, dammit.

Grimmjow lifted an eyebrow. "I wouldn't mind knowin' if you don't mind tellin'."

I shrugged lightly and went to rest my chin in my hand. "I'll tell you but promise me one thing." I waited for him to nod before going on. "Spare me all of that 'I'm so sorry' bullshit, okay?"

There was a confused look on his face and I could tell he was trying to figure shit out before I told him. Tough luck, pretty boy, you can't guess everything.

I inhaled and tried to put myself into my 'group therapy' mindset. The one where I say everything on autopilot so I don't start actually  _thinking_  about what had happened. It's a nice strategy if I do say so myself.

"Basically, I was out with my ex one night and he drove us to these deserted back roads so we could shoot up. I was so tired that I didn't feel like doing it myself so he said he'd do it for me. Problem was, he accidentally gave me too much. He freaked out because hey, who the hell wants someone to OD and die and be left to deal with it. So the fucker opens my door and pushes me out onto the side of the road and leaves me there to basically die. When I woke up in the hospital the doctor told me that my heart beat was only six beats per minute and that if the paramedics had arrived a second later I would have died. After that, I was sent to rehab for the sixth time, which you just saw me complete."

I stared at my lap, waiting and waiting for a fucking response. But then again, what was I expecting him to say? There's not much you  _can_  say to that, and I already took 'I'm sorry' off the menu.

"Please tell me that fucker's in jail."

I looked up and was surprised to see that Grimmjow wasn't just pissed, he looked downright  _livid_. I had to admit, it felt good to have someone angry for me.

"Oh, he is. I'm surprised I'm not from all of the times I've been caught with drugs in my system. I've been lucky to get off with just rehab so many times."

"Are you gonna keep using?" A serious look overtook his features and it startled me a bit.

I narrowed my eyes but soon my expression softened and I laughed with and embarrassing snort. "You sound just like Ukitake."

Grimmjow was in the middle of finally taking a drink from his coffee and rushed to get it down. "You mean mama was your therapist too?"

I laughed so loud that a few people in the shop start giving me dirty looks. " _Mama_?"

"That guy just gives off this weird motherly vibe. I started givin' him that nickname a few sessions in." He shrugged, acting as if the nickname was the most normal thing in the world.

I nodded, thinking it was nice I wasn't the only person that found the therapist motherly. "I get what you mean."

"Seriously though, you gonna keep shootin' yourself up?" Ah, there was that serious expression again. I would have thought it was hot if the conversation topic had been different.

"Only if I get bored enough. That's what keeps happening. I get clean, and then when I'm out I get bored and end up on the wrong side of town again buying something I shouldn't be."

I don't know why, but I felt like telling the truth. Grimmjow just didn't seem like the type of guy to take bullshit from anyone.

"If you stay with me you won't be so damn bored."

I almost deadpanned. Shit, he was so confident. "My, aren't we bold?"

Grimmjow cracked a smile. "Yeah, I am. And I'm serious, I could help keep you stay clean too."

 _Hoh boy,_  I thought,  _another guy trying to 'save me'_. "One step at a time, that's what they taught us back in that place, right?"

"If the first step is gettin' your number, I'm game."

Part of me wanted to slip him a fake number and then never see him again. But I took a chance on Grimmjow. I wrote my number down on a napkin and slipped it to him. He eyed it and shoved it in his back pocket. The only reason I was giving him a chance was because he himself was an addict. All of the other guys that tried to ' _help'_  me hadn't understood what I went through.

I was about to slip money from my wallet and pay for our coffee but Grimmjow was faster than me. He grinned at me stupidly and I just shook my head, smiling.

"Call me whenever, I'm gonna have a lot of free time so that means a lot of boredom too."

"Trust me, I'll bother the shit outta you, don't worry."


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow insisted on driving me home, and as nice as that would have been, I didn't feel like letting him know where I lived. I mean yeah, he seemed like a nice guy but I wanted to be more cautious in life.

My apartment was just the way it was when I had left, which was a relief considering Rukia had been coming over almost every day to make sure everything was alright at my place. It wasn't that I didn't trust her, but she had a habit of making herself a little too at home and not cleaning up after herself.

Being a drug addict, I was lucky enough to have a nice place to live. I was what you could call a 'functioning addict'. I was able to hold a steady job despite my long absences from being sent to rehab over and over again. My boss, Urahara, was a very understanding man and while he teased me about being gone a lot, he never complained or threatened to fire me. Probably because I was a really hard worker.

College on the other hand, that was a different story. I ended up sort of dropping out, sort of being kicked out because you can't exactly be gone for long and keep up with all of the assignments and finals. I decided that I would go back when I knew I was clean for sure. Sadly I didn't know when that would be.

When I walked to my room to change and put my things away I noticed that it was a little too quiet. Rehab is a noisy place and the contrast of silence was unsettling. It almost felt...unsafe. While yes, in the moment having a team of techs follow you around everywhere you go is annoying and borderline smothering, once they're gone you start feeling like something is missing. And that missing thing is the presence of others.

I decided that I would go and visit my dad and my little sisters. I sighed (a bad habit of mine) and put on a new set of clothes. The clothing I had on was clean but they smelled like the generic laundry detergent that they had been washed in back in the facility. Some of the other patients lied and said they had an allergic reaction to it so they would buy them a good brand and use that on their clothes. I would have done the same thing if it weren't for my horrible lying skills

Just when I was about to grab my phone to pocket it, it vibrated. I furrowed my eyebrows because I didn't expect anyone to be contacting me since no one really knew that I had gotten out yet.

I eyed the unknown number and decided that I would be better off reading the text itself to find out who it was.

' _What's up, heroin?'_

I glared at the words and it instantly clicked in my head to whom it was. I wasn't bothered by the nickname (if you could even call it one), I'm not a sensitive person.

' **About to go see my dad, coke'** I had typed the last word and deleted it a few times before finally deciding that I would tease Grimmjow back.

' _That ain't very sexy'_

I blinked. What the hell?

' **I didn't know I was supposed to be doing something sexy'**

' _I just assumed that after spending time with a guy as good looking as me you'd at least be popping a quarter boner by now'_

I couldn't help but let out a laugh accompanied by a very embarrassing snort. Grimmjow seemed to be very full of himself, but for some reason I liked that a lot.

' **You're insufferable'**

' _Oooooh, pulling out the big words on me now huh?'_

' **Insufferable isn't even a big word, damn'**

' _We can't all be as educated as you, baby'_

' **Who said you could call me that?'** I wasn't truly offended, there was just something about Grimmjow that made me feel like being snarky.

' _I bought you a drink already, I think I at least earned that'_

' **Good point I guess. Now what do you want?'** I was a little afraid that that had sounded a bit harsh, but I went with it anyway.

' _When can I see you again?'_

I'd be lying if I said that my heart rate didn't pick up a bit. Grimmjow was right, he was very good looking. Most of all though, he was funny. He was on the 'too good to be true' list but hey, I wasn't about to start being a pessimist.

' **Tomorrow, if you want'**

' _Fuck yeah I want. Let me know a meeting place later'_

' **Will do'**

' _One more thing. If you ever feel like you're about to go to the wrong side of town, let me know and I'll come get you so we can do something'_

The smile on my face felt grossly huge and I had to sit my phone down. I was too busy smacking myself in the face to make the over abundance of happiness go away to reply and I guess I was taking too long because my phone vibrated again.

' _Sorry for getting all serious on you. I'll make sure to send you something horrible later'_

' **If it's a picture of your dick I will beat the shit out of you'** I don't know why my mind instantly went to nudes, but it sure as hell did. I don't know if that was saying something about Grimmjow's personality or _myself_.

' _Damn, there goes my big plan'_

' **Try to be more original. I have to go now but I'll talk to you later and I'm strangely looking forward to whatever horrible thing you're gonna send me'**

' _Hope you have a good time at your old man's place. See you around'_

I deemed that as a conversation closing and finally put my phone in my pocket and decided to start the short walk to my dad's house.


End file.
